vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talus Nova
Talus Nova is a Novakid forgemaster working in his shop Quasar Works in Callous Row. He had an apprentice named Duncyn Kuiper who worked under him but has since quit. Living a middle class lifestyle Talus tries to avoid the eyes of the corporations while working to get off the planet. He is played by TwinSwords. Origin Drawn to the recent emergency of magical energy, Talus found the planet Corvanis 3 and it's lone Savior City. He decided to explore it for its unique qualities, alone. Making his way to the lower regions of the city, the darkness and lack of energy to consume left him weak and trapped among the denizens of Callous Row. Upon an attempt to make his way back up to the higher reaches, Talus was stopped by representatives of Quixote, they wanted to use his unique physical properties for their own gain, to create better and more unique weaponry and technology. Getting away from their greedy hands, Talus went into hiding. Growing weaker by the day Talus needed some sort of energy to survive or risk burning out or even worse, his body's eventual shut down and doing as all stars eventually do, go supernova. While researching a suitable source to keep himself stable, Talus finds one of the many large crystal like power generators for the city below the streets. In an attempt to save his own life, he locates a cybernetic enhancement shop to don a new arm that could harness the crystal's power and convert it to his own. Being low quality and not very effective, the arm works but only just. Attempting to stay out of the eye of the corporations Talus purchased himself some local clothing with what money he had to hide his appearance around to those he deemed untrustworthy. To keep himself busy and to fund his eventual escape, he set up a living quarters and a shop in the same market he acquired his arm from. The energy that radiates from the planet intrigues Talus and calls to his own energy. When not looking for answers to why he was drawn to the planet, Talus keeps his attention sharp for any and all clues to aid him in upgrading his energy storage and consumption, information on his lost ship and stolen belongings, staying out of the the watchful eye of perusing parties who would want him, or at least his star matter, for their own. History Episode 1 Upon the quarantine being lifted for the first time, Talus set off to check on the status of his shop and its stock of materials. While doing so his apprentice, Duncyn, attempted to arrive late but didn’t do so successfully. Talus then, after some talks with Duncyn, went to check on any old mail deliveries with Ori. Only having bills and one old shipment that Ori was requested on acquiring, Ori then requested to meet his new apprentice and check out his shop. After a bit of poking fun and conversation the three decided to walk around Callous Row to check everything out, which turned out to be pretty eventful. With the day coming to an end the three set their sights on the relaxing atmosphere of the noodle restaurant. After both Duncyn and Ori went off to their apartments and Talus did a little bit more poking around in his shop, He was then approached by Rook, who had a little job for him, Talus being the only thing left of what the street samurai had been. Rook revealed to him that he was an informant and showed off his underground base, they set off on what would be the first Shadowrun since the quarantine had been lifted. Getting his payment and gaining his now new informant acquaintanceship, Talus went home to ponder on recent events and plan his next move. Episode? Together with his business partner Athologoth they've managed to develop the weapon grade material "Hard-light" and are working on turning it weapon grade. Their secret project was leaked by Becky to Jack who are the only ones who know about it so far.SciFri stream 2020-01-03 Edges *Blades Like No Other - Though materials may be scarce or terrible, Talus can make a blade out of most materials, they are insanely sharp. *Full of Energy - Talus doesn't require food nor does he drink, though he does indulge in them from time to time, however he does consume energy in a wide variety of forms. *Life is a Gas - A being made of condensed star matter, he is nearly weightless thus making him nimble and able to traverse Callous Row with ease. Links Stream Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/twin_swords Clips *Talus Doesn’t Know. *Talus is a Bomb *Disposing of a Mars drone, Talus PoV Episodes *Callous Row Ep 3 - A Star Where the Sun don't Shine *Callous Row Ep 4 - Something Evil This Way Comes *Callous Row Ep 5 - Another Day In the Hole *Callous Row Ep 6 - Calming Time to Heal Wounds Trivia *It is rumored that Talus is made out of stardust that can be snorted. *His race Novakid is based on lore inspired from the Starbound game universe. Gallery Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 16 Talus Nova.jpg Arcadum Oct 18th 2019 19 Talus Nova (TwinSwords).jpg Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 18 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid) and Talus Nova (TwinSwords) Hardware sweepo shop.jpg|Talus and Duncyn Kuiper in front of their shop Quasar Works. Being shown by GU1D3-B0T. Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 19 Talus Nova (TwinSwords) and Duncyn Kuiper (spltoon) Hardware sweepo shop.jpg Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 57 Talus Nova and Athologoth.jpg|Talus and Athologoth meeting Rook in the back. Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 56 Talus Nova and Athologoth.jpg Arc Nov 2nd 2019 Callous Row 4 Mars drone Scanning Athologoth Talus Nova and Charles Rask.jpg Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 56 Talus Nova and Athologoth.jpg|Talus and Athologoth Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 57 Talus Nova and Athologoth.jpg|Armed and ready Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 4 Talus Nova.jpg|Talus at the shop Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 6 Talus nova recovered stolen sword.jpg|Recovering a stolen sword together with Oriana and Rook from Duncyns apartment. Arc Callous Row Nov 23rd 2019 17 Talus Nova.jpg|Talus on the streets of Callous Row Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Novakid